pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena
Serena is now a pen pal of Ash and a future member of his harem. She lives in Kalos with her mother Grace and they've kept in touch through traditional mail for about one year. Currently, Serena owns a trainer license, but has yet to start her own journey and decide what to do with her life. History The New Timeline (Past) Serena is Grace's only child. As a famous Rhyhorn racer, Grace has tried to get Serena to get into the sport, which she dreads. While they have a loving and caring relationship for the most part, Serena does find her mother a bit overbearing sometimes. At age 14, Serena would be forced to stay at Professor Oak's Summer Camp while Grace was taking part in a Rhyhorn Racing Cup in Kanto. She wasn't particularly thrilled about it, but ultimately decided to stay. She made fast friends with the twins Elwood and Aideen, who were assigned to the same cabin as her. The camp, however, didn't turn out as well as she expected. During a lesson about Pokémon Caring, she was given a Poliwag and tried to bath it, only for the Pokémon to splash her when she got too nervous and made it uncomfortable. The ensuing laughs from everyone seeing her caused her to break into tears and run off, causing her to trip and injure her knee. It was then that she would meet Ash, who came after her to see if she was alright. Over the course of the camp, Serena and Ash would continue to get to know each other, and Ash would talk to her about his dreams of being a Pokémon Master. Serena quickly gained admiration for the boy, and admitted to being envious of him for having a dream of his own. Sadly, the camp was cut short due to an accident during a Rhyhorn race, of which Serena took the blame so that Ash wouldn't be expelled. While Ash was upset about this, Serena assured him that she would be fine, and asked to stay in touch with her via mail. The two would then remain pen pals for the following year, with Serena even sending Ash a Christmas postcard, and a hand-knitted muffler during his following birthday before he began his journey. Starting Arc Serena was first seen in the new timeline practicing Rhyhorn Racing and complaining to her mother about it, briefly seen by Iris before she and her Dragon Pokémon family departed. Battle Dome Tournament Arc She watched the Battle Dome Tournament on TV, despite having to stay up late due to the timezone difference. She was happy to see Ash again, although she was upset that he lost in the finals to Red. Sometime later, she and her mother would be visited by Ash's Pidgeot, who flew all the way from Kanto to deliver a letter for her. She was happy to get news from Ash and his progress as a trainer, albeit she was somewhat worried about the letter's contents. Fuschia Arc A few days later she would send Pidgeot back to Ash with her reply, somewhat worried that Pidgeot wouldn't get back in time to help Ash during the Fuchsia Tag Tournament. Bloodline Thus far, Serena's Bloodline hasn't been fully revealed, although glimpses throughout the story seem to indicate she has some shapeshifting abilities. Family Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners